¿Quieres continuar?
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: No era extraño que Kenma hablara bajo. Con su cabello hacia atrás podía ver sus ojos. Usualmente estarían apenas abiertos, porque la luz del sol le molestaría. Pero estaban bien abiertos, fijados en él. Relucían. Kenma tenía el esbozo de una sonrisa. Taketora sintió escalofríos al sentir esos ojos sobre él. Fem! Kenma x Taketora


¡Buenas! Lady volviendo un ratito por acá, terminando de editar las cosas que tenia pendientes jaja. Ah~ Este lo tengo creo que desde mitad de 2017? La idea estaba pero nunca lo terminaba y bueno, finalmente me decidí a terminarlo jaja. Es un fem! Kenma, así que si no les gusta el genderbend, son libres de irse~ Si les gusta, sigan!~

Espero que lo disfruten!~

* * *

**_¿Quieres continuar?_**

Kozume Kenma era una chica de su mismo año, la amiga de la infancia de uno de sus superiores en el club de vóley, y la chica que éste parecía favorecer ante el resto. Solía contarles historias vergonzosas de ella, cosas que todavía creía que su capitán se inventaba, porque ella era fría como un témpano de hielo. Sólo la había visto reírse por lo bajo de las desgracias ajenas, o sonrisas pequeñas a su amigo.

Las chicas del club de vóley al que se había unido no parecían diferir de su opinión, pues nunca la había visto con ellas ni siquiera almorzando. Kuroo había afirmado más de una vez que ella era así, que mientras tuviera una consola entre sus manos estaría bien.

No le gustaba juzgar, pero ni siquiera un chico como él entendía la gracia de los videojuegos. Suponía que las chicas a su edad se preocupaban por sus ropas o sus cabellos, tener novios, no ingerir calorías innecesariamente para no engordar, cosas como esas. Ella era la excepción a la regla.

Aunque jugaba vóley, Kenma no era una chica atlética. Odiaba sudar, odiaba cuando las cosas no salían a su modo. Sus compañeras decían que era muy directa y que no pensaba en los sentimientos de las demás.

No la entendía. Pero era buena jugadora, y las veces que el equipo femenino y masculino compartían prácticas, el equipo en el que estuviera ella solía ser el ganador, o por lo menos, el que más agotaba al otro.

Fue en su segundo año que Kenma decidió que no quería seguir jugando vóley. Kuroo la nombró como su manager de manera no oficial. No lo dijo explícitamente, pero el hecho de que las prácticas en conjunto con el equipo femenino terminaran, le resultaron prueba suficiente de que Kenma no se llevaba con su equipo, y Kuroo la prefería a ella.

Así como Kuroo la prefería a ella, Kenma lo prefería a él. No era inusual verlos llegar e irse juntos, o verlos almorzando o riéndose en los recesos. Los rumores eran claros, todos decían que estaban juntos aún si ellos decían que no. No pararon cuando Kuroo consiguió una novia y Kenma comenzó a pasar más tiempo con los chicos del club.

― ¿No te molesta, Kenma-san?

― ¿Molestarme? ¿Qué?

―Kuroo-san. Tiene novia, ¿No?

―Sí. Y no, no veo porqué debería molestarme. Si quieren preguntar algo, háganlo ahora.

Shibayama e Inuoka cerraron sus bocas tras eso. Ninguno quería averiguar qué pasaría si preguntaban de más, y silenciosamente les pedía que se quedaran así. Él había molestado a Kenma de más alguna vez, y fue ese día el único en que la oyó alzar la voz y gritarle. Estaba furiosa, y Taketora ya ni recordaba por qué habían discutido, pero sí recordaba que Fukunaga les había arrojado agua a ambos.

La hora del almuerzo terminó, y todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones. Lo que Kenma hacía (O no) de su vida amorosa no era su asunto.

-o—

No era raro encontrarse con conocidos cerca del parque, pero sí era raro encontrarse con gente de otras escuelas, pues estaban lejos del Nekoma. Su madre le había dicho varias veces que lo socialmente correcto era saludar cuando veías a alguien que conocías, sólo para ser amable. Eso hizo cuando cruzó miradas con Akaashi cuando salió con sus amigos.

―Es un conocido. Iré a saludar.

― ¿Hm? Hola, Yamamoto.

―Hola, Akaashi. ¿Qué haces po—

― ¡Keiji! ¡Aquí tampoco! ¿Puedes creer que tienen la última versión del otro, pero no de…

Una chica rubia se acercó a Akaashi de la nada, y le tiró del brazo mientras se quejaba. La voz era conocida. Ella era conocida.

―Además, me ofreció ese simulador de citas horrible que probamos la otra vez, ¿Te acuerdas? El de-

―… ¿Kenma?

― ¿Eh? Tora. Hola.

Kenma seguía agarrada del brazo de Akaashi. Apenas lo había notado.

― ¿Quieres que te espere en la siguiente, Kenma?

―Por favor.

Akaashi lo saludó y continúo su camino. Quería decir tantas cosas. Entre ellas, preguntarle por qué su cabello estaba rubio.

―No sabía que tenías tan buena relación con Akaashi.

Eso definitivamente no era lo primero que quería decir.

―Sí, bueno… Algo así…―Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. ―Keiji debe de estar esperándome. Nos vemos, Tora.

―S-Sí. Adiós.

Sus amigos esperaban por él. Pero incluso cuando había vuelto con ellos miraban en la dirección en la que su manager no oficial había estado segundos atrás.

― ¿Qué tanto miran?

― ¡Tora! ¡No nos habías dicho que Kozume era tan bonita! ¿Te lo estabas guardando?

― ¿Kenma?

― ¡Sí! ¡Me costó reconocerla con el cabello teñido! ¡Se veía monísima con esas hebillas!

― ¡También con sus anillos!

― ¡Y esa falda! ¡No sabía que sus piernas eran tan largas! ¡Nunca se viste así en la escuela!

Le daba mal sabor. Que miraran así a su manager, a Kenma… Se sentía mal. Kenma era bonita, vale, _sí._ Era esbelta, tenía un cabello largo que siempre se veía bien, incluso teñido. Ponía atención a sus uñas porque solía ser armadora, y decía que el hábito simplemente se le había quedado. Pero si todos estaban notando lo bonita que era sólo por el largo de su falda o el relucir de sus aretes, no tenían ni idea de lo bonita que Kenma era en verdad.

Kenma era bonita cuando se quejaba de tener que levantarse temprano, pero aun así era de las primeras en llegar.

Kenma era bonita cuando decía que estaría jugando en la consola, pero en realidad estaría mirando un partido del equipo contra el que irían para armar una estrategia.

Kenma era bonita cuando le remarcaba a Lev todo lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero le prometía que lo ayudaría con sus remates tras la práctica (Tras la gran insistencia del otro)

Kenma era bonita cuando se distraía y hacía garabatos en sus notas.

Kenma era bonita cuando interrumpía las confesiones que le hacían a Kuro porque lo ponían incómodo.

Kenma era bonita cuando animaba a los de primero a su manera.

Kenma era bonita cuando enviaba mensajes al grupo mandándolos a dormir porque era tarde y la distraían de la pantalla de su juego.

Kenma era bonita cuando fruncía el ceño por no pasar un nivel.

Kenma era bonita cuando descubría como ganar cualquier cosa que tuviera su interés, fuera un partido o un juego.

Kenma era bonita cuando sus ojos se iluminaban ante algo que le parecía interesante, cómo seguía el evento con sus ojos como si fuera un gato.

_Kenma era bonita._

― ¿Tora? ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste rojo.

Intentó esconder ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente.

Kenma y él sólo eran amigos.

-o—

A medida que pasaban los días, no podía evitar notar que Kenma _estaba distinta._ Primero se preguntó si era la tintura. Aunque se sentía avergonzado de ello, se preguntó si siempre se levantaba tanto la falda. Se preguntó si siempre había tenido las piernas tan blancas. Si siempre tenía las uñas tan brillosas. Si siempre tenía las pestañas tan largas, y los labios así de rosados.

Se preguntó si siempre pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. De repente se vio en situaciones con la chica, almorzando, viendo partidos, riendo, hablando durante las prácticas.

Era una pena que casi no pudieran hacerlo durante el campamento.

Taketora usualmente no tenía problemas con las travesuras del capitán para con la manager. Como al resto, le parecían divertidas y no hacían nada por evitarlo.

―Sabes, Kenma, somos un equipo.

Kuroo se acercaba lentamente a ella, todo sudado tras el partido que acababan de perder. La mayoría ya había cumplido la penalización, pero Kuroo les había pedido un poco de tiempo y que acorralaran a Kenma.

―Kuro. No.

―Las penalizaciones son grupales...

― ¡Kuro! ¡No! ¡No quiero!

La tomó del brazo y la arrastro a su lado por la colina. Los escucharon gritar desde el patio, y rieron.

―Parecen una pareja.

Nadie contestó nada ante el comentario de Yaku. Nadie excepto el más ingenuo de todos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Taketora-san y Kenma-san no están saliendo?

_Qué_.

Yaku y Kai se encargaron de contestar en su lugar.

― Qué dices, Lev. Por supuesto que no.

― ¿Pero Kuroo-san no tiene novia?

―Tenía. Rompieron hace poco.

Pararon su conversación al verlos volver. Kenma tenía la ropa desaliñada, sudada, y le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo a su capitán. Taketora tenía que aceptar que parecían una pareja. De repente empezó a molestarle el estómago.

El resto del día fue imposible concentrarse.

-o-

Los profesores hacían la vista gorda ante la mayoría de las reglas que establecían. Eran grupos de adolescentes confinados en una escuela por una semana, y mientras todos durmieran en las habitaciones asignadas, no tenían problemas en que estuvieran mezclados chicos y chicas un rato. Por eso, cuando Nekomata entró a decirles algo, no le molestó en lo más mínimo ver a Hinata y Kenma juntos, en una esquina de la habitación.

A ellos tampoco les molestaba. Estaban felices de ver que Kenma tenía un amigo aparte de ellos.

Taketora se sentía inquieto.

―Deberías ir allí.

― ¿Eh?

―No querrás que Chibi-chan te gane, ¿No? Míralos.

Siguió el dedo de Kuroo. Hinata tenía la consola de Kenma en las manos, y ésta le estaba explicando algo en la pantalla.

― ¿Ves cómo se ilumina? Debes asegurarte de estar lejos antes de que ataque. También, mira este ojo. Te daban el arco antes específicamente para que puedas tirarle. Caerá y entonces tienes que cambiar tu arma para golpearlo de cerca. ¿Quieres que te muestre?

― ¡Por favor! … Oh, ¡Eres genial, Kenma! ¡¿Puedo intentarlo?!

―Adelante.

Sonreía. Kenma estaba riendo bajito, tapándose la boca con la mano. Hinata la miraba emocionado, hasta parecía complacido con la reacción que había logrado en ella.

"_Kenma es bonita cuando ríe."_

Ante el recuerdo de ese pensamiento, no pudo hacer más que huir de la habitación, pasando de la sonrisa burlona que Kuroo le dirigía.

Se topó con Lev, y no pudo evitar preguntarlo de una vez.

―Lev.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Porque dijiste eso?

― ¿Eh?

―Lo de... Lo de Kenma y yo. Esta tarde.

― ¡Ah! Es que, Taketora-san... ¿No ha visto la forma en que Kenma-san lo mira? Siempre se sonríe.

Lev parecía sincero. Antes de admitir que quizás tenía razón, se recordó que, aunque era sincero, también era el más ingenuo de todos. Definitivamente se estaba equivocando.

Intentó, una vez más, no pensar más en el asunto.

Era tarde y su cerebro sólo estaba intentando poner sus hormonas en alguien cercano a quien considerara bonita. Seguro se le pasaría como se le pasó con todas las chicas anteriores.

-o-

―Venga Kenma. Sonríe un poco. Con esa cara de amargada nadie va a acercarse a ti.

―Pues mejor. Estamos en un colegio sin aire acondicionado, pasamos las últimas horas de la mañana en un gimnasio atestado de gente, y alguien tuvo la increíble idea de hacerme ir a llenar las botellas a pleno rayo del sol porque no querían compartir botellas entre equipos, aunque las managers dijeron que no había problema con ello.

Una oración larga. El calor la hacía más propensa a la irritabilidad, parecía.

―Es verano. Es lógico que haga calor. Si estás muy acalorada deberías mojarte un poco el rostro o el cabello, para enfriarte.

Ella suspiró, y cerró la botella. Puso la cabeza bajo el grifo y se mojó el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás al terminar.

―… Sí, Tora. Hace calor.

Fue una frase común. La podría haber dicho cualquiera y no encontraría nada extraño. No era extraño que Kenma hablara bajo. Con su cabello hacia atrás podía ver sus ojos. Usualmente estarían apenas abiertos, porque la luz del sol le molestaría. Pero estaban bien abiertos, fijados en él. Relucían. Kenma tenía el esbozo de una sonrisa. Taketora sintió escalofríos al sentir esos ojos sobre él. Se apresuró a tomar el resto de las botellas y volver al gimnasio. Eran sus hormonas, se repitió una vez más. Todo volvería a la normalidad cuando el campamento terminara.

Las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad una vez que el campamento terminó.

No quería, pero no podía parar de pensar en esa sonrisa ladina que ella le dedicaba, esos comentarios algo provocadores, la forma en que se arreglaba las uñas y el cabello, pero sin dejar de ser la chica despreocupada de siempre.

Taketora no podía ignorar más que en algún momento todo se volvió un juego a completar, y ella claramente sabía lo que hacía y estaba a punto de ganar.

― ¿Tora? _¿Quieres continuar?_

_Sí_. Quería continuar cayendo más y más en sus redes.

―Venga. Dame otro pase.

* * *

Buenas otra vez~ Ah, el final. Al final, Taketora se da cuenta que Kenma lo está haciendo adrede, y el cayó de lleno en su juego~ Jaja, realmente me gusta esta pareja. Actualmente estoy un poco alejada del fandom, pero si vuelvo seguro trataré de hacer más para esta rareship que se merece amor~ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~

Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
